the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Peddie / Fanfictions
Warning: Some fanfictions may contain sexual content. Read at your own risk. *'Fate' by Bamboo19''- Summary: Patricia believes she has met the love of life in Jamie, that is until she meets his best man Eddie Miller. Will she leave it all up to fate or will she decide to change it? '''Rated M; Unfinished'. *'Gone '''by peddie4evas- ''Summary: Patricia and Eddie had a normal relationship. They were happy until she found something he didn't do. He decided to leave shortly after. It is now in there hands to try and fix their relationship. Rated T; Unfinished. *'Reflections'by peddie4evas- Summary: Patricia is a sinner now, she hates everyone and doesn't care about anyone. She just wants to complete her mission. But can the old her convince her to change or is it impossible. And are peddie only allowed in the next life. Rated T; Unfinished. *'One Condition' by Abookworm17- Summary: What would've happened if Patricia had walked in on Eddie's kiss with Piper? Rated K+; Finished. *'Lingering Feelings'by peddie4evas- Summary: ''Patricia and Eddie (Peddie) have broken up and this it a story about whether they get each other or not? '''Rated T; Finished'. *'Fireworks' by uniqueinkblots- Summary: "You should probably know that I kind of like making things explode - it's just a pastime of mine." Eddie and Patricia are struggling to complete a joint chemistry report what with all the secret admiring and dreamy thoughts going on. Rated K+; Finished. *'Never A Dull Moment' by uniqueinkblots =- Summary: ''A series of unrelated drabbles/short one-shots, all Peddie centric. They are varying lengths, some with guest appearances by other House of Anubis Characters. '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'I Heard You're a Player, So Let's Play a Game' by artist98- Summary: ''Let's sweet talk. Let's play fight. Let's talk 24/7. Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day. Let's take walks together. Let's give each other nicknames. Let's hang out with each other's friends. Let's go on dates. Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses. '''Rated T; Unfinished. ' *'Insomnia' by artist98- Summary: ''They continued talking for another half and hour, until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Needless to say, Patricia found the cure to her insomnia. '''Rated K+; Finished.' *'Remember Robbie?' by artist98- Summary: ''"Last term, Mara and Amber both ran for school rep, and the guy who was here before you, Mick, bribed Robbie to rig the ballots so Mara would win for a date with me." By now, Eddie was laughing his head off," But he never rigged them, so I didn't have to go on that date, but he just has this creepy, stalker crush on me. It's weird." '''Rated K+; Finished. ' *'As Easy As A, B, C '''by TazFromStarship- ''Summary: ''Drabbles for Peddie and maybe others. Cute and fluffy. Each one inspired by a letter of the alphabet. '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'Destination Trust' by uniqueinkblots- Summary: ''Eddie is an aspiring writer who is devoid of inspiration. Patricia is a busy law student who happens to be his new neighbor. Eddie firmly believes that this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Patricia is not one to blindly trust, even though she really wants to. '''Rated T; Finished'. *'A Thing Called Love by Lolalova123- Summary: ''Follow the lives of Patricia and Eddie through and after high school. '''Rated T; 'Finished. *'An Early Exit' by writing-is-thinking-on-paper- Summary: ''There was always a buzz amongst coworkers for how strange the two would act in public. How they always left in a rush with a know-it-all smirk plastered across Patricia's face, or how Eddie's confidence seemed to drain from him as they prepared to leave. As to why this happened, no one could offer a decent answer to that. Perhaps it would always be a mystery to them. '''Rated T; Finished. ' *'One Day '''by writing-is-thinking-on-paper- ''Summary: ''It was just one day after graduation. One day when two lives would collide and never be the same. So where will they be on that day every year that follows? How have their lives changed? Six years. Two people. One day. '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'A Questionable Kiss' by writing-is-thinking-on-paper+- Summary: ''Perhaps it was when she let her eyes fall on his lips for even a second too long, or how his eyes drifted down to the sheer material of her shirt. Either way this wasn't supposed to happen, though it was too late now. They were at a point of no return with no intentions of going back. '''Rated T; Finished.' *'Trying Something New '''by writing-is-thinking-on-paper- ''Summary: ''We knew our roles well. I was the tease and he was the one that got it done. We should really stick to what we're best at before straying away from it. Though by the looks of it now, branching out isn't all that bad. '''Rated T; Finished'. *'Eddie' by fasionablyobsessed- Summary: ''Eddie's life before Anubis. '''Rated T; Finished.' *'Forgive' by xforeverlovex21 - Summary: ''When Eddie screw up at the end of the year, Patricia breaks up with him. Eddie's heartbroken and wants her back - The only thing he has to do now is make her forgive him. Will Patricia be open to forgiveness, or will Eddie be forced to move on? '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'Dancing Away With My Heart '''by sarahlynnlovesyou - ''Summary: ''Eddie and Patricia had to split after high school, but their paths cross again three years later and it seems the feelings never died away. '''Rated K; Unfinished'. *'Perch Academy for Mysterious Creatures' by iheartmaroon - Summary: ''Here, everyone is a mythical creature. Patricia is a pixie and secretly falls in love with someone not her kind, Eddie, the werewolf. '''Rated T; Finished.' *'Forced Feelings '''by TrixieKreuger- ''Summary: ''Patricia and Eddie are forced to share a dream that puts all of their pent up feelings on the table. Some good, others bad. Will the dream come true? And what does it mean for Eddie if he's sharing dreams? '''Rated T; Finished.' *'House of Danger' by Rainstar42- Summary: ''Eddie and Patricia's life after the mystery seems perfectly normal. But nothing stays normal for long. '''Rated T; Finished.' *'Never Leave Her '''by omgromance- ''Summary: ''Eddie hated what his dad did. He wanted to make sure Patricia knew he would never do that to her. Through reminders, proposal, weddings, and pregancy, he stuck true. '''Rated K+; Unfinished.' *'Fallout' by MusicalWheaten- Summary: ''Patricia and Eddie's relationship is put to the biggest test. Will they survive? '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'How About Now?' by FanfictMONSTER- Summary: ''Patricia is blind. Eddie takes advantage of this. But of course, they benefits go both ways. '''Rated K+; Finished'. *'Search for the Bathroom' by FanfictMONSTER- Summary: ''Lame excuses, Eddie. '''Rated K+; Finished.' *'Rumors' by FanfictMONSTER- Summary: ''This time, Amber has gone too far. '''Rated K+; Unfinished.' *'The Kitchen' by WonderstruckDewDrop - Summary: ''Lingering feelings between Eddie and Patricia are reluctant to dissapear even after all that's happened. But what happens when those feelings make a reapperance, one last time? '''Rated T; Finished.' *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8564548/1/What-A-Boyfriend-Should-Do%7C What a Boyfriend Should do] by xFabinao- Summary:A series of unrelated Peddie one-shots, all based off/prompted by the What A Boyfriend Should Do posts on a lot of profiles out there. Rated K+; Finished. *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7889133/1/Becoming-Peddie%7C Becoming Peddie]' '''by chey12345- ''Summary: this is a story about how Patricia and Eddie get together. Rated T; Finished. *'Forever Yours' by clr198- Summary: Even though Patricia broke up with Eddie, she never got over him. Ever. Rated T; Unfinished. *'PEDDIE AND JEROY! Rated K' by JadeDuffield- Summary: This story is about Peddie(Patricia and Eddie) and Jeroy(Jerome and Joy). It's pretty cool but you have to read it for yourself. Rated K; Finished. *'Why Eddie '''by MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It- ''Summary: ''Peddie future fanfiction. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Peddie:Cute' by Curlyfries529- Summary: ''Peddie one-shot. '''Rated K+; Finished.' *'Wedding planner' By Morgenxx - Summary: ''Nina and Fabian are getting married and hire old friend, wedding planner, and best man Eddie to plan the wedding. Nina is letting Eddie stay at Nina and Patricia's flat. Will Patricia not forgive for what he did or will she get in the wedding mood and forgive? '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'It Took One Week' by The Obberlains- Summary: ''Patricia: It took one week for me to meet him. The guy that changed my life, the guy that broke down my walls, the guy who saw the real me. It took me one week for me to fall for you. Eddie: I meet her. She wasn't like the others, she got me. Patricia Williamson, she changed my life. All it took was one week, one week for me to fall for her, the girl of my dreams. '''Rated T, Unfinished'. *'Another Romantic Comedy' by Drmiracle- Summary: ''Patricia Williamson went to New York for a fresh new start. Eddie Miller was stuck working in his dad's record company. What happens when the two meet, and instantly fall in love? Is this to have a twisted ending, or is it just another romantic comedy? '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'Just a Summer in Paradise' by ChiBaby12345- Summary: Patricia isn't the one for family fun, so when she goes to America with her family she expects nothing but torture. always being compared to Piper her 'perfect twin' she's never been appreciated. after meeting a certain boy, will that change? or will she end up as the screw up again. Rated T; Finished. *'The Perfect Peddie Date (Trust) '''by Liv2night - ''Summary: ''FINALLY! Some peace and quiet. Patricia and Eddie finally have their perfect date! But what can ruin it? When Patricia and Eddie are taken away from everything they know, TRUST is the key to survival. '''Rated T; Unfinished'. *'Hidden Memories '''by peddie4evas - ''Summary: ''This is a one shot of Peddie Memories. '''Rated T; Finished'. *'The Arrangement '''by Bamboo19 ''Summary: ''Sick of living in the shadow of her twin sister Piper, Patricia decides that when her parents spring a surprise visit that she needs a disastraction. Its only when she sets her eyes on a young American man, does she realise that she has found the perfect distraction for her parents. How will Patricia feel after the week is up? Will she fall this young American? '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'Erasing Cliches' by sinfullysarcastic - Summary: ''Cliche: 'a trite, stereotyped expression; a sentence or phrase, usually expressing a popular or common thought or idea, that has lost originality, ingenuity, and impact by long overuse.' Eddie and Patricia are erasing cliches while forging a relationship: one bucket of creamed carrot at a time. Peddie drabble/one shot series, feel free to submit prompts! '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'Miller Mafia Empire '''by fashionablyobsessed - ''Summary: The Miller's are back with new additions, new drama, new missions and new relationships. Will this families empire crumble under the changes? (Part of my Mafia Series) Rated T; Unfinished. *'Lightning '''by Liv2night - ''Summary: ''Nobody knows here Patricia and Eddie went, or why they didn't come back yet. A lightning storm is starting so everybody's worried about their safety. But what the don't know is that Patricia and Eddie picked romance, not safety. '''Rated K; Finished.' *'Mistakes' by supercharmedHoa - Summary: ''Patricia isn't perfect. Nobody is. But will a certain American help her through her mistakes? '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'Rewind' by TurningWordsIntoAStory - Summary: ''Based off of Laura Zocca's song "Rewind." '''Rated K+; Finished.' *'Fresh Meat' by flutterbybutterflyx - Summary: ''There's something deadly tracing the grounds of Anubuis House, and nobody can control it, it's taking life and love from the place but it is down to one girl to bring his reign of terror to an end. '''Rated T; Finished.' *'The Other Side' by DesiredHOA01 - Summary: ''"That's good. You haven't told anyone about our little secretnow, have you?" Of course he hadn't,. he wasn't that strupid. Rather than replying, he just shakes his head. "Good, now remember we need to keep it that way; no one knowing, not even your mother." It's true, not even his mom knows; but he couldn't dare imagine if what would happen to her if she did. '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'Her Life Story '''by Twilightstar210 - ''Summary: ''Everyone knows that Patricia Williamson is bitter and unfriendly. However, does anyone know why? Does anyone care? What does a girl do when everyone she was close to betrays her love and trust and she has no one to turn to? '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'One Summer' by peddiegirl101 - Summary: ''Patricia Williamson has lived in the sam e town, with the same people all her lif e. Eddie Miller was sent away for the su mmer to his dad. What happens when Eddie get hired to work at the same diner as Patricia? What secrets will be revealed? What fights will go down? And most impo rtant: Is Patricia falling in LOVE! '''Rated T; Finished.' *'No Matter What '''by peddiegirl101 - ''Summary: ''atricia Williamson and Eddie Miller met for the first time last summer in Patricia's hometown while Eddie was visiting his dad. Now, Eddie's returned for a new summer with more drama than ever before with new enemies showing up and old ones returning. On top of all that, will Eddie and Patricia stay true till the end? *Sequel to One Summer! '''Rated T; Finished.' *'Our Time Together '''by peddiegirl101 - ''Summary: ''Patricia and Eddie just want ONE normal summer together, is that so much to ask? But that would make a boring story. Old characters return and new ones come, but who can you REALLY trust? Throw in family tension between Patricia and Piper AND a haunted house, and here's this story! *Next book in One Summer series, but can stand alone! '''Rated T; Finished.' *'Together '''by peddiegirl101 - ''Summary: ''Eddie is back again for a summer with his girlfriend! With college and engagement stress, it's going to be a hard few months, but as long as the power couple is together, everything is great, right? Except for more drama, little sad moments, and twists, everything is just fine! Or maybe not... *Fourth book in the One Summer series. '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'Just Pals' by peddiegirl101 amd Drmiracle - Summary: ''Patricia and Eddie used to be friends, but, sadly, before anything more could happen, Eddie had to go back to America when he was 13. Now, they're 17, and Eddie's returned, only to find that Patricia now has a boyfriend named Nate. Will Eddie be able to win her back? '''Rated T; Unfinished.' * House of Anubis - Peddie (After Ra) 'by maydaymyparade - ''Summary: After Anubis graduation everyone went their separate ways. Jerome went to a university only 40 minutes away from Joy. And they share an apartment. Mara went to the university of Cambridge, Kt moved back to America to be with her family. Willow left Alfie a note saying she had to find her self and no ones heard from her since. Alfie and amber ended up at the University of Brighton and after a term decided to give Amfie another go. Fabian moved to America and enrolled in the University of Richmond because that's where Nina was attending, and he wanted to be with her more than anything. Patricia, also went to the University of Brighton, while Eddie moved back to America. As much as it crushed them, they decided not to bother the long distance relationship thing. '''Rated T; Unfinished * Forever Holding Her Peace by sinfullysaracstic - Summary: 'But she didn't stand up. And she swears to god, it's the one thing she regrets for the rest of her life. Because she watched Eddie Miller, the one guy she ever loved, marry another girl, and she had just sat there. She hadn't done a single damn thing.' Peddie. For MusicalWheaten because it's her birthday! Happy Birthday! Oneshot. Rated T; Finished * Before I Fall by lovecamedown - Summary: "She didn't understand how they'd even ended up here; she hated him and he hated her--that's what made them work. But somehow, kissing him worked too. She'd forgotten how they'd gotten themselves in to this situation of needing to kiss each other to fell alive." /Multi-chapter Peddie and full-length / A little AU. Rated T; Unfinished Category:Pairing Fanfictions Category:House of Anubis